1. Field
The present invention relates generally to amusement attractions, such as wave machines, or ride vehicles for use on amusement attractions. More particularly, the present invention relates to amusement or water attractions or ride vehicles for use thereon that incorporate one or more inflatable areas or portions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waterslide attractions typically provide riders with a thrilling experience of speed and lateral force upon the body as the riders slide on the attraction. A stream of water commonly flows along a chute (such as a flume or a tube) from an entrance location of higher elevation to an exit location of lower elevation. A rider slides along the chute due to the stream of water, either with or without a ride vehicle, and experiences the twists, turns, and drops predetermined by the design of the chute. While such attractions provide an initial rush of excitement, repeated riding of the attraction can have diminished appeal as riders become accustomed to the layout of the attraction and their merely passive interaction along its length.
Some concepts or designs have attempted to increase the excitement of a waterslide attraction even after multiple riding attempts. One such concept allowed riders to choose among a collection of preset themes prior to riding on an attraction, the lighting and sound effects changing as the rider traveled down the slide according to the theme chosen by the rider. Depending on the number of selectable themes, riders could have a different experience in subsequent ride attempts. Another concept involved adding elements of competition between two riders via a pair of parallel water slide riding surfaces. These riders could compete with one another on these riding surfaces while non-ride participants could interact with the ride by aiding or hindering the rider movement from platforms positioned adjacent to the riding surfaces. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,646 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,902 to Briggs, each incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. While these designs have extended rider excitement more so than conventional water slides without such features, there is still a need and desire for further improvements that provide a more dynamic and entertaining waterslide experience that encourages multiple attempts at riding the water attraction and allows riders to more actively engage with the waterslide.